


Merry & Bright

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What do you get that man that loves all things Muggle for Christmas? The possibilities are endless, but there's one thing that's sure to make Christmas shine.





	Merry & Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SJoan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJoan/gifts).



> A/N: Sorry for all the feels yesterday! I do hope these cute little fluffy feels today make you feel better!
> 
> This story was prompted by sjoan and was self-betaed so please excuse any mistakes you may find.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Merry & Bright  
> Pairing: None - Harmione & Arthur/Molly  
> Rating: K  
> Summary: What do you get that man that loves all things Muggle for Christmas? The possibilities are endless, but there's one thing that's sure to make Christmas shine.
> 
> Only one story left to share!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"Where are we going, Harry?" Arthur asked, following closely behind Harry as the pair walked through Diagon Alley.

"Just up ahead, Mr. Weasley. The others will be meeting us at The Leaky Cauldron shortly," Harry replied as he continued walking.

It was going to be an entertaining evening. Harry and Hermione were planning to take the Weasley family into Muggle London to celebrate Christmas Eve in one of the best ways they could think of. The plan was to take them to look at Christmas lights along the cobblestones of Muggle London.

Hermione and Harry had been making the trip every year since they had met at Hogwarts and they thought that it was far past time to share the joy with Ron and his family. Especially after they had both gotten to know Arthur over the years. They were certain that he was going to enjoy the display the most. The other part of their little secret was one of the Christmas presents that awaited Arthur under the tree at the Weasley home when they returned for the evening.

Upon arriving at the pub, Harry held the door open for Arthur, who quickly stepped inside and crossed the pub to greet his family. He kissed Molly quickly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before turning to the group.

"So what's this big surprise?" Arthur asked curiously.

"We thought we'd share one of our Christmas traditions with you all this year," Hermione said, smiling widely as she turned to Harry, waiting for him to reveal the surprise they had in store.

"We wanted to take you all with us to look at Christmas lights in Muggle London," Harry said happily.

"Christmas lights?" Arthur repeated, furrowing his brow slightly as he tilted his head.

"Just wait until you see them, Mr. Weasley. It will make more sense then," Hermione chimed in before Harry could explain what they were. "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded their heads and soon the group was off on their Christmas Eve adventure.

. . . . . . . .

It was almost as though they had let a small child loose in a candy store and told that he could have as many of the sweets as he wanted. Arthur's eyes were wide with excitement as he took in the sights in front of him. He went from fence to fence, investigating each and every display he saw.

Hermione and Harry watched with smiles beaming brightly as they walked hand in hand along the cobblestones. They knew this would be the perfect way to spend the evening. Arthur and Molly had given them so much over the years that it was the least they could do to repay them for their generosity.

"You must tell me how they work," Arthur said, walking up to the young couple before the lights of the next display caught his eye. "It is quite the display. Is that music I hear up a head?"

With that asked, Arthur walked away from them before Harry or Hermione could explain to him how the lights worked. They exchanged a glance and a shrug with one another before looking back at Arthur who had been entranced by the moving display of lights on the townhouse up ahead.

"He really does love it. Do you think he'll like the set we bought him?" Hermione asked, resting her head on his shoulder as they stopped in front of the house that Arthur was watching.

"I think so," Harry replied leaning his head down to rest on top of Hermione's. "He'll at least enjoy tearing the set apart and figuring out how exactly they work."

"Very true," Hermione laughed.

. . . . . . . .

Back at the Burrow, everyone gathered around the Christmas tree in their sitting room to open presents. As Ron reached under the tree to grab the first present, Harry stopped him.

"Can you hand me that present over there?" Harry asked, pointing to a large box just to the left of the present Ron was originally reaching for.

"Sure thing, mate," Ron replied, grabbing the requested box and sliding it towards him. "Who's it for?"

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione said with a smile, pushing herself up out of the couch to grab the present from Ron and present it to Arthur. "This is from Harry and I as a thank you for treating us like your own children over the last few years. It has been rather nice having someone that we can talk to about magical stuff when we don't really have anyone at home who understands."

"There's no need to thank me, Hermione. It's what family does for one another," Arthur replied in kind, taking the present from Hermione. "That looks heavy, let me take that for you. I do appreciate the gift, but you didn't have to do such a thing."

"We know, but we wanted to," Harry replied as Hermione returned to her seat beside him on the couch. "We hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll love it," Arthur replied as he slowly began to open the package. Much to his surprise, it wasn't one of the usual presents he received for Christmas in the past. This surprise was something rather unique. "Are these?"

"Yup," Harry replied. "Genuine Muggle Christmas lights for you to tinker around with and investigate."

Arthur rose from his chair and rushed over to the couch where Hermione and Harry were seated, wrapping them in a large bear hug.

"Thank you both, very much. I can't wait to try these things out shortly," Arthur said excitedly as he returned to his seat.

It was going to be a very bright Christmas morning, the entire Weasley family was quite sure.


End file.
